The purpose of this project is to conduct a systematic, comprehensive and coordinated effort aimed at the establishment of a statewide cancer control program. This program will reflect the existing local needs of the cancer patient and the general population, particularly in the areas of cancer prevention, both primary through educational efforts and secondary by screening and early diagnosis. Existing cancer resources and cancer control activities have been updated during the past year and we are now working with the Department of Health and Rehabilitative Services in assessing the needs in all areas so that a Florida Cancer Plan can be formulated. Progress has been made in reaching the Florida population through the Cancer Information Service, the Division of Education and Training and the Cancer Resources Survey with the assistance of the nine area cancer control committees. We will continue to work with community and State health organizations toward the goal of upgrading cancer care and awareness.